


Shot in the Dark

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Drinking Games, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Language, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Talk of Exhibitionism and Voyeurism, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It’s only days after Draco first caught Hermione and Neville in the common room, but it seems he’s not the only one interested in more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square O2: Voyeurism.
> 
> I want to send a huge thanks to Squarepeg72 for reading this over for me, if there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

“Never have I ever been in a threesome,” Draco said as he raised an eyebrow at Hermione who was sitting at the sofa next to him.

The group of eighth years and some seventh years had wanted to relax after having finished the last of their N.E.W.T.s earlier that day.

The brunette witch held his gaze but didn’t move other than to return his raised eyebrow and smirk.

Draco’s other blond brow joined the first. He hadn’t expected that reaction from the Gryffindor, but after the show she put on the other night with the wizard sitting next to her he shouldn’t be that surprised.

The man next to her leaned down to whisper in her ear, but he was close enough for Draco overhear. It didn’t hurt that he could also read Neville’s lips. “I recognise that smirk, sweet witch. It means naughty things later.”

Hermione just nodded in reply, never breaking eye contact with Draco.

“What did you have in mind?” He didn't wait for her to reply before adding, “You want a threesome, don't you, sweet witch?”

Another silent nod that was joined by a deepening of her smirk.

Before Neville could say anything else, a voice from across the room pipped up, “Never have I ever watched someone else.”

“What do you mean, watched someone?”

“Weasley, if you have to ask, then you haven’t done it.”

Draco snickered at Blaise’s response before he brought the shot glass to his lips and tipped the firewhisky inside down his throat. He saluted Hermione with his glass as the brunette witch downed the liquid in her own shot glass.

Hermione broke her silence. “Yes, I do, Nev. And I know who.”

“Who, sweet witch?”

She finally broke eye contact with Draco as she turned to grin at Neville. “You’ll see.”

Neville started to say something, but Hermione cut him off with a kiss.

“Oi! Get a room, you too!”

Breaking the kiss, Hermione turned and sent a wink in Blaise’s direction. “We’ll go to our room later, Blaise.”

Draco shifted in his chair, hoping that later would get there quickly.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Draco learned that his plea had been answered and the group started to disperse. He breathed a sigh of relief as his nerve endings felt frayed from Hermione’s looks paired with both her and Neville’s words.

Neville helped Hermione up from where she’d been sitting and as the couple passed where Draco still sat, he could feel the tips of her fingers drag across the back of his neck and then down his shoulder. He stifled a moan.

Pouring himself another glass of firewhisky, Draco sipped the fiery alcohol as he waited for the rest of the students to disperse.

“You coming, mate?” Theo asked as he and Blaise stood up to head to their room.

Draco looked around and saw that while he’d been enjoying his drink, everyone had left except for Draco and his roommates.

Blaise snorted. “We won’t be seeing him tonight.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

“You and Granger were practically eye-fucking each other earlier,” Blaise replied. “Plus I saw Longbottom’s reaction to when he realised his girlfriend is interested in a threesome.”

Finishing the last of his firewhisky, Draco banished his empty glass to the common room’s kitchen and stood up. He chuckled, “You caught me.”

“Of course, I did,” Blaise laughed. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are, mate.”

“Granger _and_ Longbottom, mate?” Theo teased. “The Malfoys really are a greedy bunch, aren't they?”

Draco laughed out loud. “You're speaking to the wrong wizard, mate. Have you met Blaise's mum?”

“Get out of here, you arse,” Blaise chuckled as he tossed a pillow towards Draco.

Dodging the pillow, Draco picked it up and flung it back to Blaise as he made his way around the sofa.

“He’s really doing it, isn’t he?”

Reaching the door to Hermione’s room, he grasped the handle. “Fuck yes, I am.”


End file.
